


Left Behind | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, M/M, Mal isn't a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Mal's sister is bitter about being left behind. Thankfully her boyfriend is there to make her feel better.





	Left Behind | Harry Hook x Reader

You left Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, walking back to Bargain Castle. 6 months ago, you would've never stepped foot in Ursula's Shop because you were loyal to your gang. Guess you were the only one.

It had hurt when your mom sent "her most capable daughter" to Auradon but it hurt even worse when Mal defeated your mother and remained in Auradon, leaving you all alone on the Isle.

You tried to hold on to the hope but after 2 months went by, it became clear that no one was coming to get you. Fortunately, you had caught Uma's attention and she offered you a spot on her crew. You obviously accepted.

It was one of the best decisions you had ever made. Mal and Uma may have had bad history but you and Uma hit it off almost immediately. Another perk along with the protection of Uma's crew was Harry.

You always thought that Harry was cute and it was no secret that he liked you. Now that you were both in the same gang, you decided to give it a try and you've been going 4 months strong.

"Doll!" You heard Harry yell, footsteps approaching from behind you. "Sup baby?" You asked, turning to meet him. â€œIâ€™ve got some news that you might be interested in." He said with a dangerous smirk. You raised an eyebrow, signaling him to keep talking.

"Mal's back." Your eyes widened. "Oh, is she?" You laughed bitterly, crossing your arms. "Let's go pay her a visit, shall we?" You grinned maliciously. Harry laughed and grabbed your hand, walking with you to your old gang's hideout.

* * *

"Ben? Ben!" You heard Evie call out. "I thought you said Mal was back?" You whispered to Harry. "It gets even better." He grinned. "Don't scare us like that." Evie muttered. Harry jerked his head and you and him stepped into the light.

"Don't scare you? That's my specialty." Harry smirked. You got a good look at Carlos, Jay and Evie. They looked good, cleaner and well fed. It made you even angrier.

"Harry." Evie whispered. "(Y/N)?" Carlos asked with wide eyes. "Hi." You greeted with a cold grin. "What are you doing with Harry?" Jay asked. "Well, after I was abandoned here, I had to find someone to stick with. Another gang." You said, waiting for them to catch on.

"You're with Uma and the pirates now?!" Jay asked incredulously. "Ding ding, we've got a winner!" You rolled your eyes. "(Y/N), we were coming back for you. We promise." Evie tried to put her hand on your shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" You spat as she recoiled away. "I thought it was gonna be us 5 to the end. But no, you all just had to get your perfect life." You sneered. "And forget one of the only people to ever give a fuck about any of you!" 

"We were coming back for you. You're one of us." Carlos said. Your anger overrode your guilt. "Please! Spare me the bullshit. How long has it been? 6 months?" You turned to look at Harry who nodded.

"Another thing," Harry stepped forward. "We nicked the king. If you want to see him alive again and not face down in the water, meet us at the ship at noon tomorrow." Harry ordered.

"And Uma wants the wand." You crossed your arms. "(Y/N), we're sorry. Honestly." Evie's eyes softened. Part of you wanted to accept her apology but another part of you wanted to make them suffer like you did.

"I'm sure you are." You said coldly. "Come on, baby. We've got work to do." Harry grabbed your hand. "Baby?" You heard Jay ask. You smirked and quickly placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. You smirked at their shocked expressions.

You stalked away with Harry. Once you were a good distance away, you stopped. "I'm just gonna say it. You telling the traitors off was so fucking hot." Harry grinned, making you blush.

"Come on. We've got a king to torment." You grabbed Harry's hand, making your way back to the Lost Revenge.


End file.
